


In The Depth of Winter

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, except no-one died so I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven experiences snow for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



Raven woke up that morning and the first thing she noticed was how cold it was outside the cosy nest of furs she was lying in with Anya. The weather had gotten much colder in the past few days, and the fire must have burnt out, leaving only embers that did little to warm the room. And she didn't want to be the one who'd have to get up to fix it. Maybe she could just pretend she was still sleeping so Anya would go when she woke up. Although Raven was pretty sure her lover knew very well when she was just pretending, and was doing it only to humour her. It seemed that Anya liked to be nice, but only when no-one would notice or dare to bring it up, so Raven kept pretending, and made sure she let Anya know in other ways than words how grateful she was for her sacrifice. 

But it was unusually light outside for so early on a winter morning, she thought, and opened one eye to look at the window. She frowned. The glass panes were covered in a transparent, cloudy substance, not unlike condensation except that it seemed solid and formed a pattern of hexagonal stars. _Ice_  her mind provided for her, years of learning about science coming back to the surface. 

"Anya?"

"Hm?" a sleepy groan answered her.

"Is it normal?"

"What is?"

"The ice on the windows?"

Anya didn't even open an eye, burying her face in Raven's neck and holding her tighter against her instead. "Yeah, that happens."

"But, shouldn't we do something?"

"It'll melt," she commented, sarcastic. "It's just water. I thought you were the genius here?" She smiled in Raven's neck. "I'm guessing the fire died, though, and since I have nothing planned for the day, I'm going to ignore that a while longer before I get up to fix it. We're gonna be freezing as soon as we get out of bed anyways..."

When they finally got out of bed, an hour or so later, wrapping themselves in furs to deal with the low temperature in the room, Raven went to the window while Anya was quickly lighting the fire from the remaining embers. 

"Wow, what is _that?_ " she exclaimed, causing Anya to run to her side. 

"Something wrong?"

"No? Yes? What's this?!" She pointed towards literally everything outside. Roofs,windowsills, and everything that had been left outside for the night was covered in a thick white mantle, while in the street itself the white was turning into brown mud where people walked on it.

"Hmm, wonder what that could be!" Anya mocked.

"Eh! Stop acting like I should know everything just because I'm a genius!" Raven mock-pouted. "You'd wonder too if you arrived on Earth not half a year ago!"

Anya gently wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her cheek. "It's just too cute how you still get excited by everything new!"

"Well, of course, it's _new!_ "

Anya chuckled. "So, care to take a guess?" 

"It's snow, isn't it? that's what actual real snow looks like in the real world?"

This time Anya laughed in earnest. "Yup, that would be that!"

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure, genius, but it won't all disappear in the next hour, so how about we eat something, and you _get dressed_ first? In case no-one told you, snow's quite cold."

"Oh is it? I hadn't noticed how even this room was freezing as a result!" Raven stuck out her tongue. 

"Come on. And then I'll teach you all about snowmen and snow fights."  

"Ooooh, I've read about snowmen!" Raven exclaimed, her eyes gleaming. "I can't believe _you_  of all people still make them!" It was her turn to tease Anya now. "I thought this would be beyond a great General." 

"What, having fun? Just wait til you see my snowmen, they're the best! Nothing's too childish if you're competitive enough. And if I were you, I wouldn't badmouth me if you want to come out alive of that snow fight!" 

"Oh, is it a competition now?" Raven teased. "What does the winner get?"

"Well, let's see... How about, the loser makes the fire in the morning for a week, while the other gets to stay warm."

So she did know! Well, Raven wasn't going to back away from a challenge she pretty much set herself. Still, nothing prevented her from complaining for good measure.

"But you're sure to win! You're taking advantage of my crippled state!" 

Anya smiled. It wasn't long since Raven could talk about her handicap in anything but a depressed tone, and it made her happy every time she did. 

"Alright. But the winner makes some hot chocolate for the other. Unless you want to take care of the sick too..." 

Raven did her best to sound gruff and displeased, but the second she was wrapped in enough furs to fight off the cold and the wind, she was outside marveling at the snowflakes that had started falling from the sky again, first looking at them melt on her bare hands, then trying to catch them on her tongue, laughing at everything. They were surrounded by the village's kids, still innocent, untainted by war, who were also playing in the snow, and to Anya she looked adorable.

She soon learned to make snowmen, and if she suspected Anya let her win their snowfight, she could never get her to admit to it.

**Author's Note:**

> **If you've reached the end and didn't hate it feel free to leave kudos and comments**
> 
> feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
